ThomasxEmily - The One-Shot Series
by The25Hubs
Summary: It started with "Set After Duck And The Slip Coaches", not it's a series of ThomasxEmily one-shots :) Hope you enjoy them. Also, I not taking an request chapters for a while, so sorry.
1. Duck And The Slip Coaches - Newer

Thomas watched as Henry took his spot in Tidmouth Sheds and noticed Emily's sad expression as she back away. Thomas watched her disappear. Once she was gone, he missed her and now, he was sad. Duck was telling everyone a story but Thomas couldn't concentrated and listen to it. When all the engines were laughing, Thomas left the sheds. In Knapford's yards, Emily backed down into the goods shed, not realizing Annie and Clarabel were beside her. Emily closed her eyes and was settling down to another uncomfortable sleep, but opened them up a moment later to see Thomas backing down, alongside her.  
>"Thomas, what are you doing here?" Emily asked "Why aren't you at Tidmouth Sheds?" Thomas smiled at her.<br>"Because I'd rather be with you" Thomas replied calmly. Annie and Clarabel were to busy trying not break the moment by laughing or to make any sounds. Emily and Thomas smiled at each other and then, they looked up at the stars above for a while. After a moment of silence, Emily looked over at Thomas. His blue paint looked different in the moonlight.  
>"Thomas?" Thomas shift his eyes of the stars to the female engine beside him. "Thanks for being here." Thomas smiled at her.<br>"Well, I couldn't leave you here, on your own again." Thomas remembered that he overheard Rosie telling Stanley about how Duck took his space. "I'd rather sleep here with you then, sleep with my friends at the sheds."  
>The two smiled at each other again. Thomas couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was under the moon while cause them both to blush and look away.<br>"Night Thomas." They looked at each other again before they closed their eyes.  
>"Sleep well, Emily"<br>They both drifted off to sleep. Meanwhile, Percy noticed the empty spot.  
>"Where's Thomas?" Percy asked<br>"He was here a few minutes ago" Henry looked around the yards, but couldn't see him. Percy set out to find him. He returned a few minutes later, with the biggest smile on his face.  
>"Why you smiling like the cat from Alice in Wonderland?" James asked.<br>"Because Thomas is asleep with Emily at the goods shed at Knapford." All the engines, bar Edward, went "Oooooohhhhhh!" Edward just rolled his eyes and went to sleep. Gordon and James decided to Thomas when they saw him next.  
><strong>BUT THAT'S ANOTHER STORY.<strong>


	2. Duck And The Slip Coaches - Oringal Idea

Emily slowly backed away from Tidmouth. Thomas didn't want her to sleep out alone again, as Rosie had told him in the Shunting Yards this morning. He puffed out of the sheds and onto the turntable which made Emily look at Thomas and stopped.  
>"Emily, I was wondering...if you want...I have a early train tomorrow and...if you want...maybe..you can take my spot?"<br>The others stopped talking and looked at Thomas. Henry, Gordon and James looked at each other and went "ooooohhhhh!". Edward looked at the three and rolled his eyes. Emily noticed Thomas' blushing but couldn't help but think he looked cute.  
>"Am, thanks Thomas"<br>With that Emily went to take Thomas' spot while Thomas went to the coach shed. Thomas was telling the truth of the early passenger service. He puffed into the shed and coupled up to Annie and Clarabel.

Gordon and James laughed their tenders off as Thomas backed down onto the Annie and Clarabel. He had filled up his water tanks and was just preparing to depart. He had to face the teasing of Gordon, James and Henry, who wasn't back from Flying Kipper.  
>"So, when's the wedding?" Gordon asked. James was trying to stop laughing.<br>"How was your first kiss?" Thomas let off steam angrily. He was about to retort when he heard a whistle. Gordon and James looked to see Emily. She didn't look happy.  
>"Do your jobs and leave Thomas alone" James and Gordon sighed as they left.<br>"Why does that fuddy-duddy always ruin our fun?" James said angrily as the guards blew their whistles. Once they were out of sight, Thomas sighed angrily.  
>"Don't let them tease you like that, Thomas" Emily smiled.<br>"I Know, I know. You know how mad they get if I mention bootlaces?"  
>"Or the time they got stuck in a ditch"<br>The two stared at each other and burst into laughter. When I mean laughter, Thomas laughed while Emily did a small but cute chuckle. The guards whistle blew but surprisingly, both guards did. So, the two engines went down the mainline, side by side. Emily told Thomas about her old railway while Thomas told her what he was before he was a branchline engine. At Elsbridge, Thomas went down his branchline and Emily continued down the mainline.  
>Later that night, two berths were empty. Duck backed into the empty spaces.<br>"Evening all, this is my last night with you all."  
>"Good" James said annoyed "You're stories are getting old than Edward's face."<br>"I say" Now, Edward was annoyed.  
>"Where's Thomas?" Henry asked<br>"Probably off with Emily."  
>Gordon was wrong, though he would be right. Thomas was a Black Loch, watching the sun set. A cool summer breeze swirled around his boiler as the water splashed onto the rocks by the shore. Emily rolled up alongside.<br>"What are you doing here?"  
>"Oh, I haven't been here in a while so, I thought I might come back here."<br>"Well, I'm here for the same reason."  
>The two watched the sun set. Thomas looked at Emily again. Her golden ring around her funnel sparked in the orange sky. Thomas' boiler felt a bit weird and his face felt a bit hotter as he looked at her. Thomas went into a bit of a daydream. He heard Emily talking and snapped out of it. Though, what he said, was very surprising "I love you!" Emily looked at him surprised. Thomas started to roll away but then, Emily said "I love you", which made Thomas stop in his tracks (No pun intended). They looked at each other and smiled. As the sun went down, the two engines left and found a shed at Knapford. They now know that they are really to be called a couple once and for all.<p> 


	3. Misty Island Rescue - Humanized Ending

It was the first night that Thomas was reported lost. She looked up at the stars above the room as she gazed out of the window.  
>"Oh Thomas," She sighed slightly. "I wish you were here with me"<br>Meanwhile, Thomas had worked with the three for the day. They were resting out under the stars. Thomas had been looking up at them, from inside his cab. He missed Percy, he missed Toby, Henry, James and Edward, he missed Annie and Clarabel, even Gordon but most Emily. He remembered the times when he would walk up in horror and Emily would be there to remind him that it was a dream.  
>"Well" Thomas sighed "Goodnight Emily. I hope to see you again." He yawned and went to sleep.<p>

The following night, Thomas returned to Tidmouth Rooms. He was at the Search and Rescue Centre's emergency room to make sure he didn't get damaged and no damage couldn't be found. When he arrived, everyone was asleep, but he hoped Emily wasn't. Thomas knocked on Emily's door. A few seconds later, Emily answered it. She was very happy to see Thomas.  
>"Oh thank god." Emily said as she hugged him. Thomas put his arms around her.<br>"I missed you too." Emily and Thomas closed the door as they two got into Emily's bed. Each room at Tidmouth had a king-sized bed, which meant that it wasn't to small. With Emily resting on Thomas chest, the two said goodnight, through a kiss that is, and both went to sleep.


	4. Emily's New Coaches - Washdown Chat

**Emily's New Coaches – Washdown Chat**

**SUMMARY: **Emily gets hosedown and she and Thomas have a little chat, which leads Thomas to tell Emily about embarrassing moment.  
><strong>Requested by:<strong> Tate310 + SF64Rules 

It had been an eventful week on Sodor. A female engine had arrived and done something bad, without her knowing that she had done it. Of course, everyone found out and said sorry. She had given her own coaches after saving Oliver. She was getting hosing down when Thomas pushed Annie and Clarabel into the carriage shed. He was looking forward to his nice warm berth. He could see Emily, enjoying her scrub-down. What Thomas didn't know was, that he was staring at her, which cause Emily to blush and look away.  
>"Hello Thomas. What are you looking at?" Thomas suddenly blushed too and looked away.<br>"Oh...am...I'm..looking at...THE STARS!" Thomas and Emily looked up. The sun was going down but there were a few lights in the sky, indicating that they were stars. _"Nice save"_ Emily thought with a little chuckle. She still felt guilty about what happened a few days ago.  
>"Listen Thomas, I am sorry for taking your coaches."<br>"Emily, it's alright. You just wanted to be Really Useful. I remember a time when I got to pull Henry's train when he was ill."  
>"Oh, what was it like?" Emily asked. She was confused to see Thomas, giving a little laugh under his breath.<br>"It was wonderful...once I went back to collect the stranded passengers." Thomas could tell Emily wanted to laugh. Her bottom lip shook violent, as if she wanted to burst into laughter.  
>"You left them behind?" Emily asked, trying very hard, not laugh.<br>"I couldn't help it." Thomas joked, trying to sound offended "I was excited because back then, I was just a pilot of Knapford and I was tired of shunting."  
>"I could understand it." Emily joked. "But look at you now, the number one and the head of your own branchline."<br>At the sheds, Gordon and James could see the two talking.  
>"I don't understand it. He hated her one moment, now he likes her."<br>"It was a misunderstanding, Gordon." Edward back down into a berth beside Percy.  
>There was a sudden chuckle. The engines looked as Emily and Thomas laughed. Once the laughing died down, Thomas looked over at Emily.<br>"You're amazing Emily. I'm really glad you're on Sodor."  
>"So am I." Emily replied.<br>"Well, I'll leave you to your washdown. Night Emily." Thomas puffed in front of a junction, it changed, backed down onto the other track and was backing down into the sheds. Emily then shouted to Thomas.  
>"Hey Thomas."<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Thanks for understanding. You're a good friend."<br>Thomas smiled.  
>"Well, you're an amazing engine, Emily. I couldn't stay mad at you, now could I?"<br>Thomas puffed into the berth beside Percy's and James'. Emily thought of what Thomas said and she blushed at the thought of his name. There was something different in Thomas that she couldn't understand it. It made her boiler had a very warm feeling. Thomas had this feeling to, the different is, he knew what this was, he was in love with her.

**Here's chapter 3 and chapter 4 will be done soon. Chapter 4 was also requested by SF64Rules. So, I will see you all soon ;)**


	5. Emily's New Route - Monster Who?

**SUMMARY: **Emily thanks Thomas for showing her that James was wrong the Loch Ness Monster  
><strong>Requested:<strong> Tate310  
><strong>WARNING: <strong>This chapter may not be the best chapter I made :3 

Thomas and Emily watched the seals swim in the water. Emily looked at Thomas, he seemed to be happy to see the seals dance swiftly through the water.  
>"Hey Thomas, thanks for showing me that the Loch Ness Monster isn't real."<br>Thomas looked over confused.  
>"Monster Who?" Realization dawn a few seconds later "Oh that well, monsters are a figment of the imagination for the scared In order for one to be brave, you must either stop thinking about it or believe that they don't exist.<br>"When did you become wise?" Emily said cheekily  
>"Who says young engines can't be wise?" Thomas retorted, while smile that went up on one side. Emily opened her mouth to speak, closed it as she looked up. "That's true."<br>"Besides, if a thing did exist, it would most likely to be found in 'Scotland' and James claims to be the bravest engine on the island of Sodor but he still afraid to get that red paint of his dirty."  
>Emily knew Thomas had a point. She then thought of what Thomas had told her.<br>"Well, thanks anyway."  
>"I'll always be there for you, Emily."<br>"Because you love me?"  
>"Oh course"<br>The two smiled and turned back to the seals. They then watched and enjoyed the setting sun. Once it when down, they made their way towards a empty shed at Elsbridge. They settled down, said their goodnights and love you's and then, fell asleep.


	6. TOTB - The Moment At The Sheds - Emily's

**SUMMARY: **After seeing James tease Percy, Thomas and Emily decide to tease James (Emily's POV)  
><strong>Requested:<strong> Tate310  
><strong>WARNING: <strong>This chapter may not be the best chapter I made :3 

I sat in the sheds. My driver and fireman oiled my joints, put out my fire and had my water levels high and my tender full with coal before they left for home so, I decide to have a little nap as I waited. Suddenly, a whistle went off. I knew who it was and I opened my eyes to see the whistler. It was none other than my "little" engine, Thomas.

"Hello Thomas." I said as he backed down into a berth. "Anything new happen today?" At that statement, he looked up. He chose the one that had a wall on the left and a berth on right, instead of my berth, with two berths on each side.

"Well, let's see." He began "First, my branchline was repaired so, I managed to do some passenger runs with Annie and Clarabel. However, as I collected them, James was complaining that he was sent to Wellsworth scrapyards but we three thought he was being scrapped. It was the way he fraised it 'sent for scrap'." I couldn't help but chuckle. "And how was your day?"

"Nothing much happened. Delivered goods to Cronk Station, ran a few passenger trains. Oh, a few days ago, I had to bring new sacks to clean up from spilt sacks at Brendam" I looked smugly over at him. He looked away, quite embarrassed. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, it wasn't my fault. Cranky dropped them on me."

"That would explain the broken bits of timber I saw." I watched him get his wheels oiled. He seemed to be daydream or was he tired? It didn't matter. Suddenly, Percy's whistle went off and Percy pulled up beside the sheds. Percy and Thomas were friends but they acted like brothers in my opinion.

"Hello Thomas. Guess what?"

"Am, let me see...have you been asked to deliver a giant balloon on a flatbed?"

Percy chuckled a bit and I couldn't help but smile. Thomas had told me about what happened that day. Then again, Gordon was grumbling as he arrived. I snapped back into reality as Percy rolled forward.

"Take the mail train tonight."

"Oh, you're not scared of monsters anymore?"

I then remembered what Thomas told me. When he took the mail train, he was kind of tired that day. I remember he told me about Percy being scared and asked him to talk the mail. That's what makes me think Thomas and Percy are like brothers. Thomas is like the bigger brother to Percy and looks out for him. I zoned back into the world just as Percy was departing.

"Thank you Thomas!"

Just then, James came in. He whistle three times as he pulled onto the turntable. I found it kind of ironic he whistles three times and he was the third engine to come back after a long and tiring day. But then again, as far as I can remember, James would whistle three times.

"Monsters are hard to see in the dark." He laughed as he was being turned around. "Don't you worry about me!" Percy called back. I could see Thomas was quite annoyed, after all, James was a jerk from time to time, by taking jokes a bit too far. He was backing down into the berth beside me. I could Thomas was going to retort for Percy but I thought I would do something else.

"Why are you teasing Percy like that, James?" He looked over at me smugly, as he always did. I don't know why but he would always do it to me. "I'm teasing Percy because he's a scardy engine, Emily." I didn't like these faces he was given me. If I was a human, I would punch him in his face. His driver and fireman got out the oil can, just as The Fat Controller arrived. Back when I was new, I quite didn't like saying it. Now, it just rolls off my tongue.

"Ah, James, there you are." He walked up to James and put his hand on his suit, like he always did. "I need you to take the Flying Kipper tonight and deliver fresh fish for the morning." I looked over a t Thomas and both of our mouths were vibrating wildly. "But...that's Henry's job." I could tell he didn't like it but, when has he ever like fish? "Henry has taking a heavy goods train to the mainland, he won't be back before tomorrow." "Well, why can't Emily do it.." I was quite annoyed by that "or Thomas? I don't like pulling fish." I was annoyed of him for suggesting Thomas. He had to pull passengers on his branchline. What would the passengers say if Thomas was smelly. Not to mention, he wouldn't have time for a washdown. He would arrive back at 9 O Clock and his first train was due out at 9:45, which followed 15 minutes after the Wild'Nor'Wester. "I'm asking you James." I couldn't help but smirk "You can't always do the jobs you like, you know." His crew bored him again and he set off for the night.

"Be careful out there James!" I couldn't resisting, no matter how much I wanted to "Monsters very hard to see in the dark" I could hear Thomas' laughing as I gave James a smug face, like he did to me. As James set off angrily, I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"A job like that it isn't suitable for a really splendid engine." Thomas laughed. James had to stop to take on water.

"I mostly take coaches but in reality, I take trucks" I added. I could tell James was anger. He mumbled something as he set off. The Fat Controller hopped into his car and set off to his home. I was alone with Thomas again. Just then, Gordon came in on another track.

"Are you two the only ones here?" He turned around on the turntable and backed into a berth beside Thomas. Thomas explained what had happened and Gordon's face went from calm to burst into laughter.

"First by dare, now he's forced. Henry, if you were here, you would see how much you were trolling him." The two engines laughed as I smiled. Even though Thomas trolled Gordon a few weeks ago, the two seemed to forget it. I couldn't help but smile as I went to sleep.


	7. TOTB - The Moment At The Sheds - Thomas'

**SUMMARY: **After seeing James tease Percy, Thomas and Emily decide to tease James (Thomas' POV)

**WARNING: **This chapter may not be the best chapter I made :3 

I was tired. I was looking forward to a nice warm berth. I whistled as I backed down onto the turntable. No other whistle went off, so, I presume I was the only engine there.

"Which berth?" The turntable man asked

"Am, wall berth on the right."

"Very well."

"Hello Thomas" I jumped at little as I realised that I was wrong. I knew the voice and it made me smile. "Anything new happen today?" At that statement, I looked up. I stopped in the berth door.

"Well, let's see." I began "First, my branchline was repaired so, I managed to do some passenger runs with Annie and Clarabel. However, as I collected them, James was complaining that he was sent to Wellsworth scrapyards but we three thought he was being scrapped. It was the way he fraised it 'sent for scrap'." She chuckled. "And how was your day?"

"Nothing much happened. Delivered goods to Cronk Station, ran a few passenger trains. Oh, a few days ago, I had to bring new sacks to clean up from spilt sacks at Brendam" she looked smugly over at me. I couldn't help but look away, quite embarrassed. I could hear her laughing.

"Well, it wasn't my fault." I protested "Cranky dropped them on me."

"That would explain the broken bits of timber I saw." I looked down as my wheels were oiled. I was quite tired. Suddenly, I heard Percy's whistle went off. I looked over as Percy pulled up beside the sheds

"Hello Thomas. Guess what?"

"Am, let me see...have you been asked to deliver a giant balloon on a flatbed?"

Percy chuckled a bit and I couldn't help but smile. Gordon wasn't happy one bit after Percy and I blocked his way with a balloon.

"No...I've decided to be brave and...take the mail train tonight!"

"Oh, you're not scared of monsters anymore?"

"Being brave is not the same as not feeling scared, Thomas. Being brave is something you do, even when you do feel scared. Gator told me that."

I knew Percy couldn't have made that up. If he did, he would be very wise. He whistled as he puffed away.

"Good luck Percy!"

"Thank you Thomas!"

Just then, James came in. He whistled three times as he pulled onto the turntable. He looked over at Percy.

"Be careful out there!" I eyed James curiously "Monsters are hard to see in the dark." He laughed as he was being turned around. "Don't you worry about me!" Percy called back. I was quite annoyed. Why does James have to tease Percy about everything, there was the dragon, there was the time he fell into the sea, the time he had jam on his face and trousers on his funnel, now there was this. He was backing down into the berth beside Emily. I had the perfect retort for James, however, Emily found her voice first.

"Why are you teasing Percy like that, James?" He looked over at her smugly, which, I don't know why, it always makes me angry. I don't know why he would always do it to Emily. "I'm teasing Percy because he's a scardy engine, Emily." His driver and fireman got out the oil can, just as The Fat Controller arrived, 'cause, you know, he has the ability to transport anywhere.

"Ah, James, there you are." He walked up to James and put his hand on his suit, like he always did. "I need you to take the Flying Kipper tonight and deliver fresh fish for the morning." I looked over at Emily as both of our mouths were vibrating wildly. "But...that's Henry's job." I could tell he didn't like it but, when has he ever like fish? "Henry has taking a heavy goods train to the mainland, he won't be back before tomorrow." "Well, why can't Emily do it.." I was quite annoyed by that "or Thomas? I don't like pulling fish." I was annoyed. How dare he tell me to take the Flying Kipper, after all, I'm the one pulling passengers. He takes goods. "I'm asking you James." I smirked on one side of my face "You can't always do the jobs you like, you know." His crew bored him again and he set off for the night. I chuckled, _'That sounded familiar'_ I thought.

"Be careful out there James!" I knew exactly what she was going to say "Monsters very hard to see in the dark" I laughed so hard, I almost crack a cylinder. I was starting to calm, that was until, Emily joined in..

"A job like that it isn't suitable for a really splendid engine." I said through my laughing.

"I mostly take coaches but in reality, I take trucks" Emily added. Even though I was laughing, I could hear James mumbled something as he set off. The Fat Controller hopped into his car and set off to his home. I was alone with Emily again. Just then, Gordon came in on another track.

"Are you two the only ones here?" He turned around on the turntable and backed into a berth beside me. I gave a smirk and explained everything. I couldn't keep a straight face. Not because it was funny, it's the fact that Gordon's face went from calm to burst into laughter.

"First by dare, now he's forced. Henry, if you were here, you would see how much you were trolling him." We both laughed. A moment later, Edward arrived.

"I know something's are funny, but can you not do it here?" Edward explained "Emily's asleep"

The both of us looked over to where Emily was. I smiled as Gordon explained what was so funny. Edward mouth shock too. He took a deep breath and it stopped.

"I see" he said calmly. However, he did leave out a little chuckle.

**(WoW! I finally got this chapter done, lol :3)(I do have two requested chapters to do)**


	8. ENR - The Truth About The Monster

**8. – Emily's New Route; **

**SUMMARY: **After coming back from the loch, Emily decides to ask James something

**Requested: **Tate310

This is a 50/50 fanfic, 50 love, 50 hate. You decided what 50 you are. 

When Emily backed down in the berth, next to Gordon, she realised something. James seemed very scared of this "Loch Ness Monster". He looked much too scared to have made it up himself. True, he might have been making it up and faking it, but didn't look that way. There was only one way for Emily to find out.

"James?" Emily asked.

James stopped talking to Henry as they looked over.

"About that 'Loch Ness Monster'..."

James froze

"You saw it?!" He asked.

"Well, no...I was just wondering, were you making it up?"

"Actually, no. I was at the coal hoppers a few weeks ago when I heard Donald and Douglas talking about it."

Edward looked contently over at James

"You do know, James, those two are Scottish?"

James looked over, very confused

"Oh course I do."

"Well, James, the Loch Ness Monster is a legend, which takes place in a loch in Scotland. It's a myth that the Scottish tells."

James was quite embarrassed. He didn't realise it was in Scotland. By the description the twins have given James, James was glad it wasn't Sodor.

"Well James." Came a voice. It was Percy "Your monster was only a family of seals." Percy laughed.

Edward explained the mix up and Percy frowned.

"You had to ruin my moment, didn't you?" Percy said, angrily. He had been waiting for ages to say that to James and now, Edward had ruined his moment. Edward chuckled. But then, Percy realised something.

"You maybe a 'splendid red engine' but you are scared." James was angry.

"At least I'm not afraid of water." James retorted. There was a big row between the two engines. But Thomas whispered "Goodnight love" and went to sleep.


End file.
